Control of lighting elements, such as light bulbs and light emitting diodes (LEDs) has always been an important factor in lighting design. Quick and efficient manipulation of lighting elements is desirable in any lighting implementation. Current methods of controlling lighting elements include hardwiring controls to individual lighting elements.
Another design concern with nearly all lighting apparatus is controlling lighting behavior. When lighting elements serve various functions, such as emitting colorful lights, intermittent timing sequences, or otherwise, a designer can develop a scheme for controlling these optical characteristics. Again, current methods include hardwiring controls to each lighting element for managing optical characteristics.
One design concern with most lighting apparatuses is power consumption and control. Designers are increasingly turning to alternative designs to control power usage of lighting elements, which ultimately aids consumers in lowering operating costs. For example, one design alternative is to implement an automatic light switch which turns off after periods of inactivity triggered a motion sensor. Similarly, remotely controlling lighting elements is another way of turning lighting elements on and off.
Another concern a designer may face is mobility of lighting elements within a space. In certain applications, lighting elements are not stationary and the system requires controlling optical characteristics of lighting elements which are mobile. If a lighting system is used to light different areas in a space, optimal system operation can require that lighting elements within the system be mobile while maintaining control of their optical characteristics. For example, in stage lighting, light distribution is manipulated routinely such that lighting elements must be moved while maintaining control of their optical characteristics.
Given these considerations, efficient wireless control of lighting elements and their optical characteristics is desirable. Systems and methods that aid in reducing power consumption through controlling lighting elements are desirable. High-speed, efficient wireless control of lighting elements is an attractive feature in certain lighting implementations that require remote control of the optical behavior of lighting elements. Moreover, wireless control of mobile lighting elements is also a desirable feature of lighting apparatus and methods to permit users to easily manipulate light distribution in spaces to be illuminated.